quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Towson Tabletop/NPCs
This is a list of reoccurring NPCs, for any possible information on one-time appearing NPCs, please consult session notes at The Story So Far (Towson Tabletop). Sheriff Cage Sheriff Cage was a regular at the Traveler's Stop on Inn who interfered in the first brawl of the campaign, and later escorted all of the injured players to an infirmary in Dolmvay. Sheriff Cage would confiscate BrightFlame but later deem that it rightfully belongs to The Best Around who found the dagger on the corpse of its holder. Claudia Rusticus Claudia would be escorted to her own wedding in Dolmvay by Kragnux and Thwack where she would married the elder Retznem son Blaine. The escort mission would then grow to become a search and rescue after Claudia ran off with Blaine's younger brother Chip. They would be found frozen solid at the abandoned house outside of the city, but would be thawed out and returned to face their consequences. Erik the Farmboy Originally the apprentice to the Head of Agriculture Gustavon in Dolmvay, Erik would join the adventurers early on, taking on a position as Anyrion's squire, though sometimes he would also travel with Darya. He is described as "A hopeful spirit, working his way up the charts. Is already a much faster runner than his father was at his age". Ella Silvercrest Ella was the original wielder of the sword known as DarkFrost, but after she and her elven party were defeated by the Wererat of Dolmvay, she turned her magical sword over to The Best Around. When her elven family and friends of Elin Barad had heard of her defeat and subsequent rescue, they invited TBA to visit their secret grove and even have council with their leader. Prince Kaliel The main quest giver of the first season of the campaign, Kaliel ruled over Elin Barad and gave out two mission to take down the kobold known as The Mountain King, as well as a quest to stop a band of Red Blade Orcs. Besides sending The Best Around on various adventurer outings, he also provided the group with essential exposition about the Seven Arms of Sin, which they would then be tasked to find and reunite under the hopes of bringing peace back to the surrounding Diimgard region. President Damos The elected leader of Dolmvay, the party first caught Damos' attention when they destroyed a small faction of rampant mousefolk and their WereRat leader outside of town. Their bravery was noticed, and they were offered an opportunity to help aid the Diimgard region against increasing attacks from kobolds and orcs in the area. The Mountain King The Kobold formerly known as Glgnfz took on great ambitions and splintered off from The Hertak Kobolds after being imbued with the spirit of an ancient mage. Leemoy Nenard Elven assassin for Elin Barad, Leemoy was a recommend ally for The Best Around on their second attempt to track down the Mountain King. The group took a quick liking to his down-to-earth nature and non-nonsense approach to hideout intrusion. He became a particualrly close friend to Stumblebum. Leemoy would later perish in the siege on Dolmvay by the great dragon Corduth.